The beginning after the end
by LovinglyBlue
Summary: This is about Hermione and Fred falling in love after the war. (In my version he didn't die.) Also they find God together.


The beginning after the end…

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME THEY ARE J.K. ROWLING's OBVIOUSLY.:) Also this is my first time trying my hand at fanfiction so bear with me! J I'm making some characters Christian just thought I'd throw that in there.**

Chapter 1:

Two years after the war.

Hermione's POV:

_There's something wrong with me. I'm sorry! I'm not okay anymore! Lord please help me and guide me back. I'm slowly moving in the opposite direction and I need your light but I'm so blind. Please give me your eyes. Hold me in your arms and keep my heart forever. Father, I can't do this anymore….. _

She was falling.. again. But, this time she didn't know how to stop. She felt as though her world was falling apart, though on the outside she looked cool and composed. After the war, her life had felt perfect, she went back to Hogwarts, finished her last year out strong and then decided she wanted to go to a muggle college. She was at a good school, reconnected with her family after breaking the complicated spells she had placed on them and she had some of the coolest friends a woman could ask for. (I mean they did save the wizarding world after all) What more could she want? What more could she ask for? Most importantly what more would she need? She and Ron had broken up a few months after the war ended, when he found out she wanted to go to a muggle school and make a difference in both worlds. But she was fine with that. She was doing what she loved, gaining knowledge, and on her way to make a difference for those around her. Walking passed each small store window she half-way smiled at the beautiful scenes they pictured. Christmas lights and decorations were everywhere and each one had a different sized tree. A few even had a nativity scene in it. How could she be falling when such beauty was all around her?

She would never admit this to anyone but the war haunted her. Everywhere she looked she couldn't help but feel like it still wasn't really over. Like the things her and her friends did just didn't really do what everyone thought they had. _What if he came back somehow? What if we aren't truly safe? Not yet at least? _These thoughts always haunted her. While she slept she couldn't help the nightmares that stalked her as soon her eyes began to drift shut each night. Would she ever truly be okay? Her only solace was Fred Weasley.

Flashback:

When everyone thought to be dead was layed side by side in a row, everyone at Hogwarts ran to them with one thought _Please don't let it be someone I know_. Mrs. Weasley and her family were at Fred's side at once. Everyone there thought he was dead, but by some miracle he woke up hours later with no memory of the war or anything that had happened the few days prior to it. After a while his memory came back slowly and those that stayed learned that instead of the killing curse hitting him some other curse suddenly deflected it, the curse deflected it so well that it knocked him out, thinking back, it must have also significantly slowed down his heart rate and breathing because those that saw him that day were positive he was dead.

_Fred. _He had been there for her ever since she decided she wanted to go to the muggle college. Also, when she explained she wanted to make a difference in both worlds he understood, "**just like with George and me in our joke shop? We want to make EVERYONE smile." **Those were his exact words. After that last conversation she convinced him that he should probably get a cell phone if he wanted to keep in contact with her. (seeing as apparating to wherever she was wouldn't look very good in the muggle world.)

It was a quiet town, she wanted to go to university somewhere that wasn't too big because she rather liked studying in the quiet but especially outside. It was a Friday night close to Christmas time and she was walking alone again. She tended to do that when she couldn't concentrate on studying anymore. Which usually happened lately around this time, for some reason the after effects of the war usually hit her at random times but it had been usually every night since coming to this small town. Maybe it was because she didn't have anything to do but study on at night, she didn't have very many friends besides Harry, the twins, Luna, Neville, and Ginny seeing as Ron stopped talking to her after she left. She had been praying a lot lately, she didn't feel okay with herself anymore and since the war she had been praying to God to help her and her friends. He answered in small ways but He always made her feel better. So here she was walking down a street crying out to God again. After this she would usually call Fred and they would talk for a while until she was sure she'd be able to go back to her room and study again. But if she didn't call him he'd usually call her or randomly send her something funny or sweet through the phone. How he did that she didn't know because she thought technology didn't react well to magic. Maybe there was some spell he had mastered that made technology feel okay with magic for a bit? She didn't know for sure but looking down at her phone she noticed she had an unread message from Fred _think of the devil_ she laughed to herself and looking around to make sure everything was clear she opened the message only to find a blue pygmy puff sitting on top of her phone after she opened the message. After taking the pygmy puff off, her phone vibrated with a call from none other than the prankster himself!

**_Hi Fred!_**

**Hey Hermione! Did it go through?!**

**_The pygmy puff? Yeah I got it._**

**Good! I've been trying to perfect that one for a few weeks now! Haha! (**in the background George yelled "Did it work?!" and Fred's muffled response called back "YEAH! It sent all in one piece!"**) **

**_In one piece?! Fred do you mean to tell me some of these little Darlings died while you were trying to perfect that magic?!_**

**Relax Hermione, We sent stuffed pygmy's first then when they stopped falling apart we tried a live pigmy and it worked like a charm. Haha! Get it?**

**_Just be careful with this magic Fred I still haven't found anything about it in any library yet!_**

**You probably won't find it in a library Hermione because I just made the spell up.**

**_But you know how dangerous that could be!_**

**Hermione, someone had to make up all thee spells we use right? Someone had to come up with these useful spells that get us through everyday life right?**

**_Well, I guess you're right…._**

**Course I am, Hermione. You worry too much. **

After a few more minutes talking to Fred about her week she hung up and smiled at her pygmy puff. "Hi, sweetie, I'm so glad you got here okay." She said while stroking the little pygmy and thinking in wonder at how awe inspiring Fred's magic really was. Feeling better she walked back to her dorm room because it was getting late and she needed sleep because tomorrow she was hoping to see the very man she had just gotten off the phone with.

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews are welcome and the next chapter will come soon if you like this one. If you don't like it please tell me what **


End file.
